deamons of the leaf
by Samurai Sroirraw
Summary: Narutos got some problems and kyubbi is going to help out. Sasuke is going to have a incounter that changes evey thing he has ever known. Sakura is going to change. super powered Naruto with new enimes. crossover with scryed and more to come
1. Chapter 1

HI all sorry but my other story is going to be on hold for a wile till I can

get this one out of my head. Oh and before I forget I DON'T OWN

NARUTO!! I wish I did then I would be rich.

"KYUBBI/SUMMONING SPEECH"

'_THONGHTS'_

REAGULAR SPEECH

Chapter 1: Goodbye

"Sakura-chan I'm home and I have a great new story for you and the kids!!" were the words of a blond haired man as he walked through his front door. His sky blue eyes shining with excitement. He was greeted with silence as his reply. '_Something's not right here. They should be home right now.' _"Jagen" he whispered as he focused charka into his eyes wile pulling out a pod looking object. '_I hope this dose not get to bad'_

He snaked his way through the house till he came to the stairs. When he made it to the top of the stairs his scenes were assaulted by a very familiar sent to all ninja. It was the sent of blood. The smell of blood was not that bad it was who the blood belonged to that worried him. 'Sakura please be alright'

He ran down the hall toward the place were the scent was strongest. When he got there he used his momentum to kick the door off the hinges and across the room. There in the middle of the room is the one thing that he wished he would never have to see. Sakura was lying in a pool of her own blood. Her cherry blossom hair was stained crimson due to the blood and her skin was growing paler by the second. Sakura's emerald green eyes ware still focused a bit. Letting him know that she was dieing slowly. It was probably because of the cuts that were running all over her body or the sword sticking through her stomach.

When she saw him in the door she gave him a weak smile and said in a stranded voice "Na…_Cough_…Naruto I am sorry. He killed our son. I guess you were rig." She never got finished because a shadow rose behind her and beheaded her. Naruto watched as the head of his lover and wife fell to the floor. It still had that sad smile on it as it hit the ground.

"Kukukukukuku finally I have the power to kill my brother! Hahahahakukuku." says the man. "W...why did you do it! She loved you! Sasuke she wanted to be with you over me over every one to tell the truth. When we got together she told me that she would leave me to go back to you if you ever returned. I was ok with that, but now you took her life away when she would gladly do almost anything for you." "SHUT UP DOPE!! Don't you think she tried to get back with me! She told me that as soon as you got home she was going to end it. I was not going to let her do some thing like that to you! We may be enemies but that doesn't mean I don't care about you. You are the only one I call brother and not hate you for it! I ended her life wile she was still an Uzumaki just so she would suffer and bear your name for eternity. I am sorry things had to end this way. I planed to let her live. You were my target not her, but she just could not see it. Goodbye brother you are too dangerous to leave alive. _**Amaterasu!**_" with that Naruto watched as Sasuke's eyes changed into the Mangekyou Sharingan and black flames shot out of his eyes in the shape of a dragon.

Naruto's screams could be heard all over the leaf village as he was burned to a crisp. As he burned Sasuke said a prayer for his sole. Sasuke left a few moments after. There in that house lie the last of the Uzumaki clan and the last hope for the world

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I will continue this story if I get at least 10 reviews. Please ppl no flames! I am too young to die from burns!! Right Gai-sensei?**

**"Right! Your flames of youth burn so brightly!"said Gai **

**"Yosh! Your flames of youth burn as brightly as mine Samurai-kun"**

**"Gai-sensei "**

**"Lee"**

**"Samurai-kun"**

**"Gai-sensei"**

**"Lee"**

**"Samurai-kun"**

**(Enter Naruto) facefalting " Ahh Samurai could you finish up already?"**

**Scratching back of head sheepishly "sorry bout that Naruto. Um yea right well No flames RR and the next chapter will go up after new-year. Well I have to go run 100 laps around the village right now so BYE. LET'S GO LEE!"**

**"Yosh" lee cried **

Return to Top


	2. Bad memories part 1

HI All!! I'm back! Man this sucks you guys don't love me do you? I only asked for ten reviews and all I get is five! Well thanks to those that sent me a review. For being so nice to me I am going to put out two chapters this week!! Aren't I a nice guy? Oh yea before I forget I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!  (I wish I did though cause then Sakura would not be as mean as she is.)

Chapter 2 Karma's A Mother F!! 

It's been three weeks since he killed them and he still has not gotten completely use to his new eyes. The Mangekyou Sharingan is vary taxing indeed. That and it brings up the bad memories of what you did to get it. Every night I have been having the same dream. I watch as I kill Naruto over and over again, but that's not the worse thing. Some times I am just a spectator watching the whole thing take place and some times I am in Naruto's body feeling what he felt.

Sasuke's thoughts keep returning to the blond idiot that made his days a little brighter. _'Naruto please forgive me. I needed the power to defeat my brother once and for all. If we end up in the same place I swear to make it up to you.'_ "Damn Itachi!! Where the hell are you bastered!" yelled a fuming Uchiha. He brushed a few of his pale white hair from his face. He grimaced from the memories of why he has it. This was the other memento form his deceased brother. ( for those that are to slow to think this through. Let me help you. I am talking about Naruto not Itachi)

Flash back 

_As his body was burned the ashes started to rise and circle around his body. "What the hell is going own here?! What's with the ashes? Damn even when dieing you still surprise me" As he spoke the ashes began to rotate faster and faster. The cloud of ash began to condense into a ball in the center forming a ball. When Naruto's screams died out the ball finally stopped getting bigger. It hovered for a few moments then started to pulse and bulge at regular intervals. _

'_What the hell is going on. This has never happened before!' Sasuke thought wile his body convolsed with fear._

_The ball started to form a human shape. Slowly the features became recognizable. First came the hands and feet they had sharp claws on them and looked feminine. The torso came next showing that it was indeed a woman if the ample bust it had anything to say about it. Following that came the legs and hips. The last thing to take shape was her head. _

' _Damn this is so weird. Naruto what have I released?' thought the avenger who was close to pissing his pants and hiding under the covers sucking his thumb crying for his mommy _

_there are few things in the world that can make a trained ninja this scared let alone an Uchiha. It just so happens that the charka that this thing was giving off was one of them. So every ones favorite avenger just watches as the girl's skin started to gain some color. Her skin was not the only one gaining color though. As the brooding boy wonder realized something that caused him to have the most blood to come out of his body with out being hurt due to a massive nosebleed. _

"_Damn knew I should of put some clothes on. Well looks like I will have to give him the message later." Said the woman as she looked at his twitching form on the floor. _

"**Yea another chapter is finished! I rock!" Samurai yelled at the top of his lungs **

**Yes Samurai-kun your flames of youth burn brightly my friend. I will strive to be like you! Then maybe I will be able to beat Neji." Replied an equally loud Lee.**

"**Look lee there he his go prove the power of hard work can beat a genius." Said Samurai with flames burning in his eyes. **

**With that Lee runs off into the sun looking for Neji. " Kama-sama! I like yelling and stuff but there is only so much of the flames of youth that a guy can take be for he wants to snap right? Well any way I don't own Naruto or anything I cross over so don't sue me! O and this time can I get a few more reviews I don't really feel loved right now oh and the polls are still open and as fallows:**

_NaruKyubbi: 3_

_Narufemale haku:3_

_Harem: 1_

**All votes count and multiple votes to so vote away! Till next time BYE!**


End file.
